User blog:Yetimonster/(Reality Match-up) Irish Mob VS Triad
The Irish Mob, the international crime syndicate that has caused havoc from the UK to the United States... VS The Triad, the ruthless underground society that dominated China's underworld through bribery, kidnapping, and murder. Who Is Deadliest? These two criminal organizations have been around for centuries, but today, we'll be bringing the groups modern weapons to the fight ranging from the MAC-10 to the Car Bomb. Irish Mob Weapons Triad Weapons smithandwesson.jpeg|Smith and Wesson Model 910 mac10.jpeg|MAC-10 Car15.jpeg|CAR-15 baseballbat.jpeg|Baseball Bat pipebomb.jpeg|Pipe Bomb qsx.jpeg|QSZ-92 js9mm.jpeg|JS-9mm ChineseType56.jpg|Chinese Type 56 butterflysword.gif|Butterfly Swords crbomb.jpg|Car Bomb Explosion The Battle The battle begins as a car pulls up to a abandoned building now serving as a hideout for the Irish Mob. Five Triad members come out of the car, and head in. Meanwhile inside, five Irish Mob members asemble weapons as their boss in the back counts his cash. The Triads enter the room, and the two gangs lock eyes. One mob member grabs for his gun, but is immedeately shot down by a Triad member with a Type 56 . The Mob returns fire with their CAR-15s while their boss stuffs his money into a breifcase. One of the mobsters manges to shoot down one of the Triads , but the mob remains under fire. The boss gathers all his cash and orders his thugs to flee into different parts of the building. The boss and one of his goons run down a stairwell. A Triad member pursues, but is shot down but the mobster with the MAC-10 . However, he is shot twice in the head by the Head Triad with a QSZ . The Triad member rushes down the stairwell, in pursuit of the boss. The Triad makes his way down to the hideouts lower levels, but comes under heavy fire from the boss weilding a Smith and Wesson. The Triad fires back with his JS-9mm, but misses. In another area, a Triad member searches a hallway, unknowingly passing by a Pipe Bomb. The bomb is set of, blowing him away. Another Triad walks in, seeing the scorched body of the dead man . In search of the bomber, the Triad searches a restroom. As he is about to look into a stall, an Irish mob member kicks his way out, armed with a baseball bat. The irishman knocks away the Triad's gun, and tries to hit him again, but the Triad grabs the bat and pins the man against the wall. The Mobster kicks the Triad away, as he draws his Butterfly Swords. The mobster tries to strike the man again, but the blow is blocked by the swords. the Triad then knocks the irishman into a stall. One of the swords is knocked away, but the Triad uses his free hand to grab the bat, and shoves the mobster against a wall. The Triad then stabs the man twice in the gut, as he slumps down on the toliet seat . The Triad then abbandons the swords, and heads into a garage. The Triad then starts strapping explosives to the bottom of a truck. While, one of the mobsters walks into the restroom and sees the the bloodied baseball bat aside his fallen comrade, his eyes stll wide open. As the Triad leaves the garage, he is spotted by the mobster, who shoots him several times in the back with the MAC-10 . In the basement level, the last Triad tracks down the mob boss. He spots the irishman fleeing into an elevator, and shoots at him with his sub-machine gun. However, the man gets into the elevator too soon, and escapes. The Triad then tries to catch up up with him through the stairs. Inside the elevator, the mob boss, believing he's escaped, slips his Smith and Wesson into his coat. Suddenly the doors open, and all the irishman sees is the Triad aiming his pistol in his face. The Triad shoots him directly in the head, as his blood splatters all over the elevator. The Triad then grabs the breifcase full of money, and leaves, as the doors close on the dead boss . The last irish mobster then lights up a cigar, believing that all the Triads are dead. The Triad Leader later fins the body of the Triad killed earlier, the Car Bomb detanator still in his hand. The Triad then grabs the detanator, and smirks as he leaves the building. The mobster then enters the truck with the car bomb and prepares to to leave, when he suddenly sees the Triad, with the detanator, from across the street. The mob member panics, and tries to exit the vehicle but is locked in. The Car Bomb goes off, blowing the truck to pieces . The Triad then turns his back and leaves with the breifcase. Category:Blog posts